


The Tavern Diaries

by Peachie_Veachie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, M/M, Multi, Post-Betrayal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachie_Veachie/pseuds/Peachie_Veachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshot stories inspired by the 10 main tavern songs & Dragon Age:Inquisition Soundtrack.<br/>First up being some angsty fluff with Dorian <3 See notes for details </p><p>Note: I did have this all split up, but have since decided to keep it all combined into one solid work. Characters/Pairings/Situations are listed in the Notes on the top of each chapter. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden Hobbies - DorianxLavellan

**Author's Note:**

> Dorian discovers one of Levellan's hobbies outside of being the Herald of Andraste.

Wine in one hand and family amulet in the other - Dorian sits in his chair in the library. What possessed Levellan to go out and get this on his own? Does he ever listen to me? Ever? With a small sigh, he smiles. Knowing quite well why the Inquisitor would go out of his way for him. Didn't change the fact that it made him uncomfortable. This was getting serious. . .quickly. More quickly then he ever thought possible. What did the Inquisitor even like about him anyway? Other then his strapping good looks - what else was there? A blasphemous Vint? With another sigh, he places the amulet back in his coat pocket; just in time for Varric to pop his head into Dorian's quiet alcove. 

"There's something you need to see Sparkler." Varric seemed anxious, not in the way that would make him look like he was about to blow up the place, but more of a intriguing look. One you'd see upon somebody who's about to start some trouble ~ usually found on Sera.

"And what pray tell might that be? Clearly I'm over my head in work here" Dorian mocks. He clearly was accomplishing close to nothing on his work finding Corypheus's true name. 

"Just come on, you'll see. Its a surprise." Varric waves an arm and motions for him to follow. With a roll of his eyes, Dorian sets his glass down, & follows. "This better be good. Does the surprise involve liquor?" Varric chuckles, and irronically, leads Dorian in the direction of Skyhold's tavern. A place he's is quite familiar with. As they get closer to the entrance, music can be heard from the outside. The voice doesn't seem to be coming from the fair Maryden though ~ did the great Inquisitor see fit to replace her too? Seeing as most of the smaller rolls in the Inquisition seemed to change about once they got fully settled in Skyhold. 

"shhhh..." Varric holds a finger to his mouth as they sneak into the tavern.  
"What are we doing Varric?"  
"Shhh!" Varric leads a disoriented Dorian to an empty table out of site of the main floor of the tavern, and sits him down.  
"I have a feeling he would have my head if he knew I drug you here ~ just be quiet and watch from afar. You wont regret it."  
Varric points to the bottom of the staircase where the Bard Maryden usually is perched. "I see. . . " Regardless, Dorian crosses his legs and moves his view to the direction Varric was pointing. What do we have here. . . .

Next to Maryden is the Inquisitor himself, holding the bards signature mandolin. And playing it. Dorian's eyes grew wide. "Since when did he play?"  
Varric chuckles, "For a while now apparently. He's only ever here when you're not, and usually when crowds are thin. But - there is a certain tune I think you would interest in. Should be makin' an appearance soon." Dorian watches in amazement as Levellan works his fingers over the strings, humming for a while before his hums turned into words. Words that almost broke him.

_Enchanters!_  
 _The time has come to be alive_  
 _With the Circle of Magi_  
 _We will thrive with our brothers_

What is this. . .? Did he write this? Surely not. . . Singing about Magi and Circles? Dorian continues to listen. . .

_Enchanters remind_  
 _That time cannot unwind_  
 _The dragon's crooked spine_  
 _Will never straighten into line_

_What our plea, will be_  
 _A faithful end decree_  
 _Where a man will not retreat_  
 _From the defeat of his fathers_

_Enchanters!_  
 _A time has come for battle lines_  
 _We will cut these knotted ties_  
 _And some may live and some may die_

Dorian continues to listen to the words. . .they seem to ring hauntingly in his head. The dragons crooked spine. . . . will never straighten into line?. . . .Where a man will not retreat from the defeat of his fathers? It couldn't be. . .is this. . .is this about me? Is he singing about me? Amatus. . . 

_Enchanter, come to me_  
 _Enchanter, come to me_  
 _Enchanter, come to see_  
 _Ca-n you, ca-n you come to see?_

_As you once were blind_  
 _In the light now you can sing_  
 _In our strength we can rely_  
 _And history will not repeat_

At this point, Dorian can feel the tears falling softly. A hand over his a gape mouth. This is what he does when we aren't together? Writes songs about me and preforms them in public? Surely no ones else could put the pieces together enough to know. . .I. . .I don't know what to say. . . . Dorian sits in silence and listens to him play for a while longer. The man could strum a Chantry hymm and still make Dorian weak in the knees. He sounds so. . .sad ~ yet happy at the same time. Like he can escape in his melodies. Dorian looks over to Varric, wearing a wide accomplished grin. "I....uh....Thank you. For showing me that." Varric chuckles again "Anytime." With that he gets out of his seat and leaves Dorian to his thoughts. After a moments pondering & rubbing the water out of his eyes, he rises and slowly creeps up behind the Inquisitor, who at this point was just strumming the strings blindly, making it up as he goes. Motioning to Maryden to keep silent, he places a hand on Levellans shoulder. "Quite a talent you got there." 

Startled Levellan moves his eyes up to seen Dorian - damn. . .this was bound happen one day, he thought. Did he really think playing in the tavern was a safe practice considering his need to keep this hidden from his beloved? But sadly - Maryden felt the need to never leave this blasted spot. "The people need me almost as much as they need you my lord!" she would say. . .well then fine. I'll just come to you. Levellan would practice with Maryden at his side helping him perfect his hobby. Playing seemed to calm him, and strangely enough, the one subject he felt the need to sing about was his dear Dorian. . .who had now caught him in the act. 

"How long have you been here?" the inquisitor asked as he brought the melody he was playing to a sudden end.  
Dorian smirked, "Longer then you may have been comfortable with. . . but I assure you, there is no judgement here. You play beautifully." A small pause was had between them. . .Dorian had remembered seeing an instrument in the Inquisitors quarters, a lute perhaps? But as far as he remembered it was covered in dust. "How long have you been doing this?" "A couple months maybe." He hands the mandolin back to Maryden as he walks with Dorian out of the tavern, "It helps calm the mind. . .so to speak."  
"Ah. . .well. . .such poetry needs an outlet I suppose."  
Levellan blushes lightly. . .he wasnt ready for him to hear that. "It does give me joy to know you approve."  
"It gives me joy to know you care enough to write songs about me. Never had one of those before. Tell me you'll play it for me one day. . . alone perhaps?"  
Levellan looks away, "maybe. . .one day. . ." Dorian grabs Levellan's hand and brings it up to his lips, laying a soft kiss upon it.  
"It's appreciated, Amatus."


	2. Ally or Foe? - BlackwallxTrevelyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR BLACKWALL ENDING ~ Blackwall enters the Tavern for the first time since his judgement.

Heart in his hands after the less then satisfying judgement by the Inquisitor Trevelyan, Blackwall walks alone towards the tavern. She let him go - but clearly was still a mess over it. _How could she not be? I betrayed her trust. I committed horrible crimes, and did less then nothing to atone for it, I moved on as if nothing had happened. I'm a failure. I'm not worthy of her._ Walking into the tavern door he could feel the prying stares. They had all seen it. They knew who he was now. He chose to keep the name Blackwall for formalities sake, but he felt even less worthy of it now. He sat at the bar, eye'd Cabot, and like it were routine, brought him a large ale. 

"You gonna do alright there sir?" Cabot watched him as he took almost half of the glass down in one swig.  
"Yeah. Not like it really maters though. I'm just another man - I'll serve the inquisition until my dying breath, so long as she will have me."  
"Youre lucky she even had you at all." Cullen approached from behind and sat next to the soldier, a clear irritation in his voice.  
"That youre right sir" replied Blackwall, taking another swig.  
"If it were up to me - the Wardens would have had you - but it was not my decision to make. I trust you will not let me regret this?"  
Blackwall eye'd him with red bloodshot eyes, then moved his glance back into the depths of his mug. "No, you will not."  
Cullen sighs, clearly angry, but, conflicted none the less. He never really hated Blackwall - but what he did to his men. . . completely unforgivable.  
The two sat in silence, quietly drinking. Maryden started up a soft melody in the background, slowly getting more intense and louder - before a voice could be heard along side it. It wasnt Marydens. . .but still familiar. Blackwall turns in his seat to see the Inquisitor sitting on a bench next to Maryden, just singing her soul out. Soon the mumbled lyric take form - and the haunting tune that arose seemingly made the whole tavern stop in its tracks. 

_Oh, Grey Warden,_

_What have you done?_  
 _The oath you have have taken is all but broken._

_All is undone,_  
 _demons have come,_  
 _to destroy this peace we have had for so long._

_Ally or foe? Maker only knows._  
 _Ally or foe - the Maker only knows._  
 _The stronghold lives on and the armies reborn,_  
 _compelled to forge on what we will become._

_Can you be forgiven when the cold grave has come?_  
 _Or will you have won, or will battle rage on?_

_Oh, Grey Warden,_  
 _What have you done?_  
 _The oath you have have taken is all but broken._

_All is undone,_  
 _ash in the sun,_  
 _cast into darkness the light we had won._

_Ally or foe? Maker only knows._  
 _Ally or foe - the Maker only knows._

_The stronghold lives on and the armies reborn,_  
 _compelled to forge on what we will become._  
 _Can you be forgiven when the cold grave has come?_  
 _Or will you have won, or will battle rage on?_

A slow eerie applause warmed the tavern afterwards. Trevelyan didn't seem to taken by it, but accepted it regardless.  
"I think you got your point across my Lord." Maryden whispered, nudging her head in the direction of where Blackwall sat - dumbfounded.  
Trevelyan glanced over for a moment, only to pat Maryden on the shoulder in thanks for the accompaniment, and turned to walk away. Dropping his glass on the bar Blackwall follows her out of the bar. Cullen shakes his head, "They're an interesting pair those two. Maker bless them."

"Inquisitor!" Blackwall calls out to her from behind, she walked at a pace that clearly did not wish to be followed.  
"My name is Veronica. You still cant even get that right." She shot back, not even turning to look towards him, knowing if she did she might break again. "Just like yours is Tom." she whispered. . .just loud enough for him to hear. Blackwall stopped in his tracks. 

"You shouldn't of freed me. I don't belong here."  
At that comment, she had had quite enough, turning on her heal she stood in front of him - right in the middle of the courtyard for all to hear  
"I freed you because you DO! And how do you expect anything to change by just moping around every second of every day huh?! You had done so much for the Inquisition - for ME! But how can you expect me to just go right back to trusting you! Do you think I'm that weak? Do you seriously believe that after all this - things would simply just go back to the way they were?! Yes - I kept you here, because regardless of your faults - I still love you. I'm so stupid. . ."

He couldn't speak. He just stood in silence, starring into those teary red eyes that had so much feeling, for a man whom she didn't even know his proper name. So angry - yet - so fueled with passion that she just couldn't let him go, much less watch him let himself wither away into nothing. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to his chest. It's all he could think to do. 

She broke. Tears flowing heavily - not caring who could see - she had had enough. She couldnt do it anymore. _Why did it have to be him?_  
"Veronica. . . I love you. I know I have hurt you. . .and I have no right to ask for your forgiveness for my sins, but please, please let this be the last time I make you cry."  
a few quiet moments pass, when suddenly, she nudges his chest with her head, "Say it again."  
"Say what again?"  
"my name. . . say my name again."  
". . .Veronica."  
with a heavy sigh, she moves out of his arms, and takes hold of his hand, leading him to her quarters.  
"We have allot of catching up to do."  
". . . .yes."  
He lets her guide him in the direction of the main hall, never letting go of her hand. . .when he remembers,  
"Why the song? Why about me? Did you mean all of that?"  
"Every syllable."  
He sighs again. "You can call me Tom."  
Trevelyan stops right before her door. She clutches his hand just a bit harder. "Okay. . . "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackwall gets allot of hate, and honestly he isn't really my favorite character either - but he's just so tragic and weirdly attractive to me. He's a good guy, and has good intentions I feel, but just made some shitty decisions & got way to caught up in his own head.
> 
> I hope they're aren't too many mistakes in this one. I literally wrote this out in a mater of minutes [okay - more like, an hour or so] haha. I'm Thinking Part 3 will be either Cullen or Sera X3 This one stuck to the idea of Part 1 with the Inquisitor being musically inclined and playing a tune for their respective beloved - but I'm not sure if all of the other stories will follow suit. I might not do pairing for each one either. . . hmm. . .I'll need to think more on that.
> 
> Questions, Comments, & Kudo's always welcome <3  
> Next up will be some Viv in Orlais

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite literally what I picture in my head just about every time I listen to this song. I'm absolutely addicted to the tavern music - and "Enchanters" just breaks me a little inside. 
> 
> This is my first work in a loooonnnngggggg time. . .so. . . please dont judge to harshly? I have edited this a tad since I first published it, hopefully its a little more aesthetically pleasing now. Also - I am calling the instrument Maryden plays a mandolin, and the instrument in the Inquisitors quarters a lute - due to lack of knowledge or a better/correct word. . . Please correct me if you know the right terms, and I will change the verbiage. 
> 
> all in all - I hope you liked my little DorianxLevellan oneshot ~ kudo's & comments welcome ^__^  
> Next will be some Blackwall angst :>


End file.
